The Power Inside
by Arcticfox143
Summary: There is no Hunger Games, and the capitol doesn't exist, But what happens when Peeta is the ultimate source of destruction and HE doesn't even know it?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

" Hurry up mom were gonna be late for the local storytelling." Suzy was a nine year old girl who kept dragging her mom to the fountain every day to

hear a new and exciting tall tale. Once she arrived she saw children of all ages sitting in a circle around the young storyteller who looked like he was in

his mid twenties. As soon as she sat down he said, " And they lived Happily ever After." " WOW." exclaimed the children. The man looked up and said,

" Well hello Suzy, Glad you could make it." " Could you please tell another story since I was late?" " Umm sure why not I have one that I think

everybody will love." All the children leaned into the man as if they couldn't hear him. Then he began.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning:

" The Beginning:

"Oh come on turning 13 isn't that bad" Katniss said trying to get 12 year old Peeta out of hiding. "Yes it is you have to start well you know" he said as he stepped outside. " What a baby seriously getting a job isn't hard besides you've been working as a farm boy your whole life" " Well still getting a different job is different." " Whatever" she said " Now are you ready for an awesome surprise?" "Sure" " Follow me then." Katniss and Peeta headed for the forest which inside was a surprise party but lurking in the shadows was something else waiting for them . " Katniss we've been walking for ages can I rest for a moment?" " We've only been walking for 10min for God's sake Peeta man up" " Jeez I only asked for a second to rest but whatever." Katniss just rolled her eyes and kept walking. " Hey wait up" Peeta said trying to put his shoe back on. " Were almost there hurry up!" she yelled. Peeta ran up to her and they arrived at diamond lake home of the spirit Guardian Athena. " This is my surprise? It's a lake of diamonds which I have seen before." " This isn't your surprise what's on the other side is your surprise." Katniss said as they kept walking.


	3. The Shadows

The Shadows

. " Can't I attack now Peramethia?" max said. " NO not yet" " But I'm tired of watching" " Max this is

the moment were we wait and right now I am counting on you to get the boy" "FINE" he yelled as he

morphed into a frost wolf. " Hey look at this" Katniss said " It's a mirror whop DE do" Peeta said. "

Max get that mirror that is the source of our power" Peramethia said. " Why don't you get it cause I'll

be getting farm boy." She said nothing. " SURPRISE" said a crowd of people. " Whoa this rocks" Peeta

said. Katniss was about to say happy birthday when, " Oh I see there is a party and I'm not invited,

well that doesn't matter cause b-day boy is coming with me" max said. " I think not" Katniss said " Oh

whats the matter Peeta need your girlfriend to save you?" Peeta said nothing. " Hmm how pathetic"

max said. " What are you doing here any way MAX!" "Oh being a little feisty are we and to think that

we could have been a group" " We would never sell our souls to her" Katniss said. Max growled and

pounced onto her put Katniss cut him with her sword and pushed him off. " You'll pay for this." he said

as he flew away. Katniss and Peeta were silent until, " What did he mean team" "Who did he give his

soul to?" more questions were brought upon them. " Guys let us explain please" Katniss said clearing

her throat. " Max used to live here in the village and we were good friends,but maxes heart was pure

evil and gave his soul to peramithia. So max and pearamithia became a team and are trying to kill me."

"Why" said a woman. " Because I am a possible threat to killing them."

Meanwhile;

" AHHHHHHHHHHH I thought you wanted revenge max" " I do but she scratched me" max said

covering his wound. " Whatever just turn into this" Max looked at the drawing and immediately

transformed.


	4. The Village

I keep forgetting to say That I do not own the hunger games all rights go to suzzane collins. Hope I

spelled her name right. LOL enjoy.

The village,

" How on earth are we supposed to figure out how to get Max and Peramithia off our back? Katniss" "

Why are you asking me Peeta, your the one they want maybe you should give yourself away." " Ha ha I

forgot how to laugh" Peeta said. " No I'm serious that's how we can figure out whats going on behind

enemy lines." Peeta rolled his eye's and said " You honestly think I am going to give myself away just

so we can find out whats going on behind enemy lines?" Katniss nodded her head and walked toward

him and said " Peeta please do this for me" Peeta was silent and stared at A Katniss for a minute he

noticed something wrong about her appearance, but still said "OK."


	5. The Dungeon

I do not own the hunger games all rights go to suzzane collins. Please review so I can make my

story better for all my fans. I Love u all.

" Oo la la max I'm impressed with your work Peeta Is coming here, Katniss is locked in chains, and

Athena the Guardian of the lake is in the little golden mirror Katniss had." Max agreed and left to go to

the dungeon. " This isn't over Max" Katniss said. " Oh but for you it is OVER Katniss my sweet."

Katniss snorted and turned the other way. " You can't block me away from your life Katniss" Katniss

looked at him confused, but also as she knew what he was talking about. " You have always found me

handsome in some way and let me stay in your thoughts, right?" Katniss was dumbfounded and said "

How do you know that?" Max scoffed and said " You think I don't know? You always looked at me

differently then Jake back at the village when I walked passed you or looked at you." Ashley nodded

her head in agreement and thought " I still think of him that way, but I have Peeta who for some reason

I don't trust" " I can hear your thought's Katniss. Since you can't stop thinking about me it's pretty easy

to know what you are up to." " Oh Pu-leeze Max how do you honestly think that I could still be falling

for you?" Max scoffed and walked toward her. When they were face to face Max looked her strait in

the eyes with dragon eye's and said " Katniss the reason why your still alive is because my power and

peramithia's power are on level 0 so please don't over do it." She gulped in fear and nodded in

agreement. Peeta had packed a bag for his journey to peramithia's lab to get Katniss. He started to

get a pain in his chest but ignored it. He first ate something then changed his clothes. The pain got

worse and worse but he STILL ignored it. He took a stick just in case he needed some extra support. As

he headed for the lair he started to feel pain every where in his body, but he had his stick.


	6. The Power

I do not own the hunger games all rights go to Suzzane Collins: Please review so I can make my

story's better. I LOVE ALL MY FANS THANKS!

It seemed like forever but he finally made it. The lair seemed deserted but he kept walking. He finally

made to the throne room and saw nobody. Then in an instant he was chained and held from the ceiling.

Peramithia entered the room with a wicked smile on here face and laughed. " Ha you came" " Well of

course I came, now give me Katniss." " Tisk tisk someone still doesn't understand the lesson."

Peramithia clapped twice as if calling someone then Max came in with Katniss all bruised and

scratched. " What did you do to here!" Katniss looked up in horror for Peeta was in a brown t with

brown pants, but tried to hide the horror look from her face. Peramithia ignored her and said " Well she

wouldn't talk so this is what happened." Peeta was about to start squrming to get free when, " No Peeta

don't do anything. She's just trying to get to you. Your already weak, if you fight or squirm your power

might wake up." She then made fists for she just opened up the most dangerous secret ever and let

Peeta go. " Idiot Idiot Idiot!" she said in her mind. Pearamithia ignored that loud thought and said,

" Oh so this is the little pup with all the power in the world." Peeta looked at her and said, " Your crazy

I don't have any power." " You don't, well explain why you wear the same clothes everyday. Explain

why your hurting right now." Peeta looked at Katniss for the answer but she was looking down. " Peeta

you were never supposed to know but I guess I have to tell you."


	7. 13 Years Ago

…. I do not own the hunger games all rights go to Suzzane Collins.

I LOVE ALL MY FANS!

"Please you have to let my baby live!" " No can do Martha he is a possible threat to killing human

kind." " Why can't you give him a chance, I'm six months pregnant and I haven't even felt a kick yet."

Martha was so close to yelling at the council, but since her husband was dead it wouldn't matter if she

was the best kick butter ever. " Look we can wait until he's born and then we can have a fortune teller

come in a do a reading. If darkness is ahead then we no choice but to kill him, If not then you have our

blessing." Martha thanked the council and left the building. On the way home she started throwing up

and getting massive cramps. She thought she over ate, but soon her water broke. She was no where

near home and soon the baby was gonna come out. " This can't be happening not now. Please Peeta

don't come out yet." She finally stumbled upon a village 5 minutes later and walked as fast as she could

to a inn. " Hello how may I help you?" " My name is Martha and my water broke is there a hospital

here?" " I'm a nurse in training I think I can help. Let me help you to the 2nd floor master bedroom."

Martha felt weak and queasy she soon fainted half way up the stairs. " Mam, mam!? Please wake up,

oh gosh this can't be happening she fainted how is she supposed to get the baby out?" After 10 minutes

of MIA Martha woke up to six pairs of eyes looking at her. " Where am I? Who are you?" " My name

is Effie trinket, this is haymitch, and that's Cinna. We are all doctors who are here to help you, our

nurse who helped you should be here shortly her name is Portia." Martha just nodded in and said, " The

capitol said my baby is going to be a special one." Effie immediately knew that this woman is the one

who is going to have the "powerful one". " Hi sorry I'm late how's it going?" " Great is Glimmer

coming?" " Yes, she said she has to do a reading." Effie nodded in agreement and soon Martha started

breathing heavily. " Portia grab her hand and start doing what we do all the time. " Mam please just

breathe in and out, in and out, and one more time in and out." Martha started to scream and panic at the

same time Effie kept saying push over and over again. Soon Martha started to cry and scream while

looking like she was asleep then, " Waa waa waa waa." " Congratulations Martha you have given birth

to a baby boy." " I know I had a reading done." Then there was a knock at the door. " Come in." Effie

said. " Hi I'm glimmer and you must be Martha. Please don't move I'm just going to quickly touch the

baby's forehead." Glimmer touched Peeta's head and did five deep breaths and then put her hand down.

" He is going to be in danger and excitement. He has a power that will be awakened in thirteen years if

not awakened then. Many people will try to kill him for what he has. He should never be introduced to

his grandfather for whom I have sensed is full of dark magic. Nor for he should never meet his

grandmother who is right now plotting to kill him for his magic. I'm sorry but I'm afraid he will be a

danger and target to the world." Martha sighed and looked at her baby for he would have to die. " But

wait I see something else, a light at the end of this dark tunnel. Hm I see he will have a friend that will

watch over him, and keep him in his clothes." " CLOTHES?!" "Yes please take these, they are

specially made to not have the power awaken during the time period of 13 years." " Thank you." "

Please be safe during the trip home many dangers await." Martha thanked them then left. Her district

was 2 miles away and no danger came upon her. " Omg he is so cute." said " Katniss say

hello to your new friend." The little girl looked at the sleeping baby and said hi. All of a sudden ka-

boom. " Whats happening?" Martha said. She looked thru the window and saw a plane with the sign of

the capitol on it. " What is it?" " The councils gift to my new born." " Why?" " I'll tell you later but

now we need to get the kids somewhere safe. You have a storm shelter right?" "Yes lets put them there

then we will deal with the capitol." They went thru the back then lead the kids to the shelter. " Katniss

whatever you do, do not leave and please protect my baby." Katniss was only 1 years old but nodded,

and said, " Okay." Martha kissed her baby one more time not knowing it was her last. For 2 days

Katniss dared not to leave. She waited by the door not eating, drinking, or going to the bathroom. Peeta

cried only cried maybe 4 times out of the 2 days. Soon she opened the door but almost dropped the

baby. " Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" Katniss looked for 2 hours looking for her mom but never

found her. She found dead bodies, broken air crafts, and burned down buildings. She soon stumbled

upon Martha who was breathing in her last couple of breaths. Katniss ran over to her and said, "

Wheres my mommy?" Martha told her she was beaten then killed by a peacekeeper. Katniss cried and

looked at peeta who was sleeping. " Katniss please you have to watch over him he needs you." She

smiled and said okay. Martha thanked her then she coughed 2 times which blood came out then she

died. Katniss just stared at her body horrified for she and Peeta were the only survivors. She went to the

storm shelter and laid down on a blanket, her once sad eyes turned into fury. She sat up and swore to

fulfill Martha's dieing wish and revenge her mother.


	8. Rest In Peace

I do not own the hunger games ALL rights go to Suzzane Collins.

Please keep reviewing this is my first story

Peeta looked at her furiously that his best friend had kept a secret for so long, but before he could say

anything he was interrupted. " Well now that flashbacks are over lets do this." Peramithia signaled Max

to take Katniss away and he did. Katniss looked at Peeta for the last time with tears in her eyes and she

said, " I'm so sorry." She knew Peeta wouldn't forgive her but before she could tell she was already

outside. " Why didn't you tell me max?" " Because of my orders." She felt like kicking him in his rib

cage but she was to upset. Now that their gone I have some business to take care of. You were a nice

boy Peeta." " Wish I could say the same for you." Peramithia just laughed and all you heard was the

scream of death. Before Peeta died he thought, " I will never move from this spot, but may my soul rest

in peace." In an instant it was done. All you heard was the loudest scream of death and the sound of

victory as all that power went to Peramithia. Katniss screamed so loud that it shook the ground as she

was hugging Peeta's bloodied body. She began to rock back and forth crying and sobbing for her closest

friend was gone. Max started to cry for how much emotional things were going on. The scene was

undescribible, Max felt horrible for Katniss, but he soon told her that they had to go. Katniss hugged

Peeta's body on the ride back to the village saying over and over, " Your In A Better Place." She

stopped crying twenty minutes later. She looked and up and said to herself, "Peramithia will not get

away with this, she will die and suffer the way Peeta suffered."


	9. The New One

I do not own the hunger games all rights go to Suzzane Collins.

Please review I LOVE ALL MY FANS!

After landing in the village the villagers circled around Peeta's body and said they were sorry to

Katniss. They offered to help build a proper burial sight for Peeta. Katniss thanked them then they

started building. After three days of building they placed Peeta's body in a wooden casket then placed

him in the ground. Everyone brought flower's and things Peeta treasured the most. After the ceramony

Max went to see if Peramithia was still alive or died after being given all that power. He flew thru the

back window that lead to the throne room to see if peramithia was their. As soon as he passed thru the

window he flew into a web a sticky glue. " Great if I try to morph into a human I tear my skin." " Max

thank you for coming back. Max looked at the figure in front of him. " So do I look good?" Max

looked at the figure in front of him and gasped. She had 2 extra pairs of arms, horns, metallic wings,

scaly skin, fire for hair, and claws for nails. " Peramithia what are you?" Max asked. " Max I have

become the New ONE!" And with that she flew into the air and shot fire into the air laughing

menacingly.


	10. Epilogue

I do not own the hunger games all rights go to Suzzane Collins.

"WOW" " That was so sad." " I think that was spectacular." All of the kids were so fascinated by this

story that their parents had to come and pick them up from their spots. Katniss came and told suzy to

wait by the garden. " Sir you are a great storyteller, but nobody knows your name. Will you please tell

me?" " If I tell you will you be satisfied?" " Yes." " Then listen closely my name is Peeta Mellark."

Katniss looked at him as if scallops were coming out of his ears, than she relized who the figure in

front of her was. Peeta was looking at her smiling like he always did when they were little and looked

at her as if saying, " Now do you know who I am?". She quickly ran to him to and hugged him until

her arms turned red. She looked at him then she asked, " Aren't you supposed to be dead?" " Katniss I

am dead." She new that part what she wanted was why was he still here on earth. " I know Peeta but

why are you still wondering around?" Peeta sighed and said, " Because I had some unfinished business

to take care of." " And what I's tha-." But before she could answer Peeta brought his hands up to her

face and kissed her. She was surprised at first then gave into it. Peeta withdrew from the kiss and

leaned back. Katniss looked at him and said, " Are you going to leave now?" " Yes because my

unfinished business has been finished." Katniss smiled at Peeta one more time, and so did he. " Bye

Katniss." Katniss waved goodbye then he was gone. " Mommy may we go home now?" Katniss turned

around then said, " Yes we may."


End file.
